Choosing sides
by bloodydisaster
Summary: "...It's lucky you're good looking, 'cause there's definitely something wrong with your head." "You think I'm good looking?" The Brotherhood of Evil sends Jinx to capture Kid Flash. takes place during "Titans Together"


Jinx knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she really wished that they hadn't chosen her.

Which didn't make any sense, 'cause she was the most logical choice.

He had a thing for her. That much was obvious. You could see how reckless he was around her(or, she thought it was just around her. He hopefully wasn't that reckless normally). And there was all the flirting, the trying to make her change sides, and of course the roses...

When you knew a hero had a weakness, you took advantage of it. It was as simple as that.

But still, for some reason unknown to her(okay, maybe not completely unknown, just buried somewhere, very very deep in the back of her mind...where it was supposed to stay), she tried to get out of it.

And then she felt guilty for sending See-More in her place. Which was good, because that was what you were supposed to feel after ditching your villain duties.

Except it wasn't.

'cause the guilt kind of lessened when she remembered that See-More couldn't possibly take him down on his own. And when See-More came back, soaked from being thrown into the Atlantic ocean, guilt got replaced by smugness. That was, until she realised that this meant she had to go herself, then it came back, bringing a horrible feeling of dread with it.

Nothing was how it used to be. Everything was upside down.

Maybe she should just get this over with. Catch him and freeze him. Then everything would be back to normal, and she could finally enjoy the victory.

Don't think about it, that only makes everything worse. Keep it buried. She didn't have to think, just do what she'd always done.

She was standing on a random street, trying to make a plan, when she realised that she hadn't brought anything except the clothes on her back. No money, no cages, no kind of transportation, and certainly no level 4 containment fields...so much for not thinking.

She could still do it, though. She was Jinx, after all. She just needed to be a little more creative(how she was going to do that without thinking, she didn't know. But she couldn't think about that, cause that would be thinking).

A sudden gust of wind pulled her abruptly out of her schemings.

"Jinx?"

She blinked a couple of times, not believing her own luck(or lack thereof, depending on if she was thinking or not). In front of her stood Kid Flash, in that ridiculously tight uniform.

All she needed to do was lift her hand, to give him a hex directly to the left temple(the boy had no sense of personal space). He would be out could long enough for her to steal a car and get him to a nice containment field...

"I'll be right back," he said, followed by a new gust of wind.

...or not.

As promised, he was back before she could even finish sighing. She looked down to see the hand supposed to do the hexing now was holding a rose.

There was a moment of silence, in which Jinx simply stood and studied the flower in her hand.

"What happened to the last one I gave you?" he finally asked.

"Withered" she answered without looking up.

"So you kept it?" he said triumphantly, before a note of smugness took over "I'm touched."

"Not really. They wither pretty fast around me. I'm bad luck, remember?" she looked up in time to catch a crestfallen look before it disappeared, replaced by the usual smile.

"You kept it" he teased, the self-satisfaction practically rolling of him in waves.

"Do you always flirt with the villains?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh yes, always. How do you think I got away from the eye-guy?" he laughed.

He was standing to close for comfort again, leaning towards her. She lifted her free hand a bit, ready to knock him out with a hex.

No reaction.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Granted, she hadn't moved her hand more than a inch or two, but still! Fastest boy alive or not, he wouldn't be able to get away if he didn't react as soon as she started moving. But no, not Kid Flash, he just stood there. He should know better than letting his guard down completely, she was a villain after all!

She sighed annoyed and looked down at the rose, that surprisingly enough hadn't withered yet.

All right. She gave up.

He won. She couldn't catch him. Not when he was like this.

A fight she could have handled, a little flirting would have been manageable. But this...this trust! She didn't know what to do with it.

The rose withered in her hand, which made Kid Flash make a surprised sound.

"See? Now maybe you should get going. Every minute with me is a minute you could get hexed."

"Nah. If you wanted to hurt me you would already have done it. Besides, If you let me get frozen, I wouldn't be able to replace your flower."

She started in surprise at that, but Kid Flash was already explaining before she could form a question.

"I got a message from Cyborg. They should be attacking the Brotherhood of Evil around now. Even if they hadn't told me, I'd like to think that I would've noticed all my friends disappearing."

Jinx blinked a couple of times, surprised that she hadn't thought of this herself. Of course he would notice. See-More attacking him probably hadn't been very subtle either.

"Then why are you here? They're outnumbered, right? Shouldn't you be helping them?" She asked, trying her best to sound like she didn't really care.

"I was waiting for you," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was about to give up and just go get you myself, when you finally showed up."

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, mouth open and disbelief clear on her face, before she snapped out of it.

"Let me get this straight; you were waiting for me, the bad luck, to show up, before you went into battle?" she asked slowly, pronouncing every word carefully to make sure she said it right.

He nodded slowly, looking warily at her while she tried to process that.

"...It's lucky you're good looking, 'cause there's definitely something wrong with your head." She said, and then regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"...You think I'm good looking?" he asked, his face lighting up until he was practically beaming.

Oh god. She couldn't believe she'd said that. His ego would become paramount. She would never hear the end of this...she would actually have to kill him now.

"I knew it. You think I'm good looking!" he laughed.

And then, to her horror, he started doing a little victory dance.

A water pipe burst, making the pavement explode underneath the spandex wearing hero. He fell flat on his back, which at least stopped the dancing, but couldn't stop him from sniggering.

She gave him a moment to get over it, but lost her patience after a few seconds. A traffic sign fell to the ground, dangerously close to his head.

"Are you done?" she asked annoyed.

"For now," he sniggered, getting up and dusting some pavement of his uniform. "so are you coming?"

"What?"

"Are you coming?" he repeated and offered her his hand " come on, you'll get a chance to get back at Madame Rouge and show those morons you used to work with what you're made of. Just imagine they're faces when you make a grand entrance...with the extremely good looking Kid Flash..."

Jinx snorted involuntarily.

"Join the good side, we serve waffles..." he smilingly continued "you know you want to." he wiggled his hand in what he thought was a tempting way.

"I'll end up being attacked by both sides." she tried weakly, even though they both knew she'd already decided.

"I promise to protect you. Come on Jinx, it'll be fun. Just trust me." he said wiggling his hand again.

"...fine, just stop doing that." she finally gave in and grabbed his hand to stop the wiggling. "...But this doesn't mean that I like you."

A/N: my first fanfic. Please don't eat me!


End file.
